The Greatest Pain
by Princess Arya
Summary: The greatest pain, is loosing your other half. When Eragon looses Saphira, will he be able to keep his sanity and defeat the evil king? Or will he be plundged deep into the world of insanity, where the evil king wins?  PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Complete Loss

Eragon stared at the red dragon, and rider, before him. Seconds ago they were locked in combat, now they were several feet apart.

'_what do you think happened?'_ He asked Saphira.

'_I know not, but lets not wait to find out.' _Eragon prepared himself, tightening his legs around the saddle. A tremor ran down his leg, reminding him how tired he was. They had been fighting for hours, and as a result Eragon had sore muscles, labored breathing, and a thick, sticky layer to sweat covering the whole of his body.

'_No wait!'_ Eragon screamed just before she was about to lunge. '_look.'_ Murtagh and Thorn had flew several more feet away, and now Eragon relized they were shaking. Their eyes were distant, and had a glazed look. They looked like they were miles away.

"Eragon, Dragon Rider. Saphira, Brightscales." Murtagh said, but it wasn't Murtagh. This voice was much deeper, and older.

'_Galbatorix?'_

'_I think so.'_ Replied Saphira.

"Join me, and we will prevent further blood shed." The voice was so...kind. Like it under stood all of Eragons pain. And for a brief second, he was tempted to accept.

'_Eragon!'_ Saphira yelled.

"I would rather die, and join you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So it will be." Galbatorix hissed. Suddenly, Thorn lunged forward. Hitting them with so much force Eragon almost fell out of the saddle, Even with his legs strapped in. Eragons chest erupted with pain as Thron smacked his massive head against Saphira's chest. Saphira roared, and retaliated with her own attack. The dragons separated for a moment, only to smash together again with more force than the last time. This time, Thorn was twisted so that Murtagh could attack Eragon. He raised his sword, and brought it down with so much force it jarred Eragons elbow. Murtagh eyes looked sad, and regretful. Eragon knew he didn't have control over his actions, Galbatorix did. Eragon swung his sword at the red riders neck, barely missing. Another hit from Thorn caused Eragon to fall backward in the saddle. Pain exploded in his skull as he hit his head on one of Saphiras spikes.

'_Eragon! Are you okay?'_

_'I'm fine. But you are not!'_ A gaping wound was gushing blood on Saphiras chest, sending large drops of dragon blood on the Varden below.

'_I will be fine. Keep fighting.'_ Just as the words left her mouth, Eragon was attacked mentally. A crushing weight broke some of Eragon defenses, forcing Eragon to put up more. Another attack, this time stronger, broke the remaining walls allowing the king into to Eragons mind.

'_You should of joined me.'_ He said, before shuffling through Eragons memories. He made it a painful as possible, lingering on the ones he found caused Eragon the most pain. Eragon felt a pounding on his back, then his chest but he had no time to see the cause. All his thoughts were focused on getting the king out of his head, and the pain. He could focus nothing else. Then a pain, so sever it almost shook the king out of his brain without Eragons efforts. It was a burning pain, so immanence Eragon retreated deep into himself. Taking the opportunity, Eragon shoved up more barriers. He relished the pain free world of his mind, even if it was only temporary. The sensation of falling caused Eragon to open his eyes. To his horror, they were falling rapidly.

'_Saphira! What's wrong?'_ To his horror, he could barely reach her. He received no response, so he started healing her massive wounds. He didn't get to finish even one, before they collided with the ground. Eragon was thrown off of Saphira, and landed several feet away. Pain, that was not all his own, filled his mind. Through his jumbled thoughts, he could feel Saphiras life fading as well as his own.

'_at least we die together.'_ he thought, and a feeling of peace engulfed him. He welcomed death with open arms, eagerly anticipating it. No longer would he have duty, or pain.

'_no little one. We do not die together'_ Saphira said.

'_what do you mean?'_

_'take my life, kill Galbatorix. Complete our tasks, avenge my death. Good bye little one, I love you.'_ she said, her voice barely a whisper. Eragons limbs were filled with burning, as she transferred her remaining energy into the rider.

'_NO SAPHIRA!' _but it was to late, she had faded away forever. Gone, gone, GONE! GONE FOREVER! Pain filled Eragon, part of him had just died. He felt like he had jumped off of a cliff, and lost the right half of his body, but the left half had survived. Sorrow filled his mind, pushing away all the pain.

'_Saphira!'_

Eragon awoke so suddenly, he sat straight up. He was panting, and sweat covered every inch of his body. Pain, pain, PAIN! gone, gone, GONE! He had just relived for the hundredth time the death of his Dragon. The memory haunted his dreams every time he attempted to sleep. Almost a year had passed since the death of his dragon, and still the pain was that of when it has just happened. Eragon tossed the blankets off of his legs, and stood. His hands were shaking, his vision was splotched with red. The pain was almost unbearable. He screamed, letting all his anger take control of his actions. He ripped all the sheets off of his bed, tossing them behind him. The straw mattress he ripped, sending straw flying every where. Tears were falling down his cheeks now, forcing his breathing into short, sharp breaths. He swiped his arm across the top of his table, sending several maps to the ground. He kicked the table and chair, knocking them over. He was just about to throw his scrying mirror to the ground, when two soft hands cupped his wet cheeks.

Eragon closed his eyes and fell to the ground, sobbing like a child. Never once did the strong grip leave his face. Eragons body was shaking, and he forced himself to breath. Pain, pain, PAIN! gone, gone GONE! He had lost Saphira, and without her, he was nothing.

"Shhhhh. Calm, calm, calm." Arya's soothing voice whispered. She stroked his hair, which was still wet with sweat, with one of her hands. Slowly Eragon stopped shaking, and his breathing became normal. Tears still fell, but emotions no longer controlled his actions. In that moment in time, Eragon became more determined, more determined than he had been in his entire life, of one thing: Galbatorix was going to die.

**A/N: So, I have never read any fan fictions that Saphira died. (if there are some, and I'm stealing your idea I am not aware of it and I apologize if I am!) So I thought I would give it a try. This is a short chapter, so I can see if people are interested. If they are, then I will keep writing. But updates will come slower than my other fic (decisions) like maybe once a month.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! I anthologize for the length of this chapter! It is super short, but it gets the story moving. Plus I don't have much time to write right now...but I thought you guys deserved an update! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Eragon awoke the next morning, feeling like something was missing. But that wasn't new, he had been feeling that for almost a year. The new feeling was the dried tears that were caked to his cheeks. He washed them away with magic, and slowly got ready for the day. It was hard to find his sword in all the mess he had made. '_I'll clean it...later'_ he said to himself. A knock brought him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Nasuada requests your presence, Eragon Shadeslayer." Jarsha said.

"I will be there." he could hear the boys feet scraping he ground as he walked away. Grumbling to himself about how people couldn't leave him alone, he made his was to the command tent. After being announced by the Night Hawks, he was aloud into the tent. Nasuada was the only one inside, she was sitting in her chair rubbing her temples. Her orange dress caused her skin to look extra dark.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah Eragon." She said, looking at him for the first time. "Yes I did. I was wondering, how do you plain to defeat Galbatorix? I know that is the last question you need right now, but each day we get closer to Uru'bean, the closer it is for that day." Eragon sighed, he knew this. Must everyone remind him?

"I do not know." He said in a firm voice. All he knew was he had to find the vault of souls.

"I see. And you have no plains?"

"I do not."

"Well than -Arya you may come in." The elf walked into the room behind Eragon, silently. "We have a plain Eragon." Intrigued, Eragon listened to their tale.

"Seven day ago" said Arya "Elves discovered a scroll in Oromis's tent. It revealed the location of the Vault of Souls."

"What!" interrupted Eragon "Why didn't he tell me?" rage flaring in his heart.

"It was a coded message. No one understood it until recently. I have the directions, and the plain is we depart before sun set. Do you agree?"

"I do?"

"Good." said Nasuada "Hurry, pack your things and be back as soon as you can. I fear I am letting you go for to long already." With a wave of her hand she dismissed them. Slowly, Eragon turned to leave. He was glad to have a mission. It would take his mind off..things. Eragon and Arya turned separate ways when they exited the tent. Silently cursing for lousing his head, Eragon turned on his heals and headed in the direction Arya had gone.

"Arya wait!" He said. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it Eragon?"

"I wanted to thank you...for last night." he said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Don't mention it." She said with a smile. "Hurry, get your things. We leave in an hour."

**A/N: Again sorry for the length! I really am sorry! I just wanted to get them on their way. Chapters will be longer after this, and hopefully I will have another chapter next weekend.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! please...?**

**Reply to JAkins: thanks! So glad you like it, and I would really like for you to keep reading.**

**Reply to Mir: I fixed it...Sorry bout that! :) Yes I am going to continue Games with Eragon, I just don't know when I'm going to have time to write another chapter. I just wrote three chapters in a row (which is one of the reasons this chapter is so short) on for decisions, and one for my original story, so I'm kinda pooped. I will update it asap.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Well, you have a good guess. But I'm not going to tell you what I have pained, that would ruin the point, now wouldn't it?**

**Reply to Rider Jacob58: Thanks for reviewing and for the encouragement! :) I will probably add ExA. Oh and if you like ExA you should read my other story "Decisions"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so sorry it took so long. This story is a lot harder for me to write than my other story 'decisions.' I don't know why other than the fact that Saphira is gone, so it is harder...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon. (obviously)**

* * *

><p><p>

Eragon had never known an hour to take so long. He had grabbed all the things he needed, and sprinted to the city gate all in fifteen minutes. Now he was waiting for Arya, and was becoming inpatient.

'_Why does it take women so long to get ready?'_ He thought to himself. He waited a few seconds for a response, but none came. Emotion grabbed Eragon, sinking him lower into himself than before. He could feel he was loosing himself, but to who?

"Are you ready?" Arya asked, walking up to the rider. He tried to reply, but his words got caught in his throat so he merely nodded. She turned to face Nasuada, who was sitting on her war horse not far away.

"Hurry and return, so we can end this war." Nasuada said, straightening her back. Eragon could tell she didn't want to let them go, and he couldn't blame her. Even though he didn't have Saphira anymore, he was still just as powerful as Arya. They were the most powerful in the whole of the Varden, and if Thorn and Murtagh choose to attack they would be in trouble.

Turning his back on the tents he began to run, slowly at first and then he picked up the pace until he was running at a full on sprint. He forced himself to go faster, channeling all his anger, pain, and hatred into speed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They ran through the whole day, and that night. When the next day came, still they did not stop. Several times Eragon looked at Arya, trying to decide if she needed a rest. Each time, she just gave him a small smile and ran faster. They ran through the next night, and day as well. Eragons legs were burning, and the base of his skull throbbed each time his feet hit the ground. Several times his vision blurred, or was rimmed with red. He was exhausted, but would not stop. Each step brought him closer to revenge, something he would never give up.

When they had been running for three straight days, Eragon felt Arya's mind brush against his. He hesitantly let her in, not knowing how she would react to his state of mind. He was filled with anger, and hatred as he had been running on that alone for a year. The only thing that kept him going was the need to avenge his dragon, he had only just recently relized that.

'_I need to rest Eragon.'_ She said, before wincing. '_I did not know you hurt so much...'_

'_We can rest at that small grove of trees up ahead.'_ He said, before closing the contact.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They continued on like this for several days, taking occasional breaks. On the eighth day of running, Eragon could see the shinning water before them. A large boat was floating in the water, with pure white sails. The dark wood was carved to perfection, each little curve was obviously worked hard on. A tall elf stood near the boat, with his hands behind his back. His face was twisted into a scowl, like he was thinking hard. His long black hair hung loose over his shoulders, down to his mid back.

"Ah, shade slayers." He said, bowing slightly. "I am glad you made such good time. My name is Aelaias, I am the captain of this boat."

"Nice to meet you." Eragon said, not bothering for the traditional greeting.

"When do we cast off?" Arya asked, panting slightly.

"Tomorrow at dawn, if that is okay?" Aelaias said.

"That will be fine." Eragon said "May I see the scroll?"

"Of course, follow me." Me said, turning on his heals. They walked onto the boat, and into a large room. It was full of maps, and books which were scattered everywhere. There was one table in the center of the room, with only two papers on it. One had some sort of writing Eragon did not recognize, and the other was a map.

"Is this it?" Arya asked, lightly brushing the paper with one finger.

"Aye this tells us the exact location of the Rock of Kuthain, which in turn tells us the location of the Vault of Souls."

"Why has no one discovered this before?" Eragon asked

"It took us over a hundred years to translate the ancient script. We believe it is a language from the elves true home, but we are not sure. The only reason we are able to read it now is we found this buried deep in a cave near Ellesmera." Aelaias said, walking over to another pile of papers. "It has our language, and the language on this paper. We were able to make connections, and there for read that scroll." He pointed to the scroll on the table.

"I see, and is this where we are headed?" Arya said, placing her finger on a circled island on the map.

"Aye, Vroengarg. We will have to be weary of the large beasts that dwell on that island."

"Then we shall be." Eragon said "but we will not give up, no matter how large they are."

"Of course not shade slayer. You two look hungry, aye?"

"Indeed we are." Arya said, glancing at Eragon.

"The kitchens are just down the hall allow me to show you." He said, walking out of the door. Eragon and Arya followed out into the large hall way, well large for a boat anyway.

"This is your room Arya, and this is yours Eragon." Aelaias said, pausing to point at to doors. "The kitchen is at the end of the hall, on the right side. Tell them I say to give you anything you want. After you eat you should get some rest, it will not take long to reach Vroengarg." Eragon nodded and watched the elf walk down the hall way, and back into the room they had just left.

"Come Eragon, let us eat." Arya said, before walking down the hall way. But Eragon stayed where he was, staring at the empty hall way. He could hear Arya's foot steps stop and her sweet voice say she would like some bread.

"Are you coming Eragon?" She yelled.

"Coming." he responded, before turning and walking away.

**A/N: Oh wait, why was Eragon watching Aelaias? O.O did any of you guys think that was weird? Well I'll give you a hint: You should think it is weird! :)**

**I hope everyone appreciates this because I am putting off school to write! So I better get reviews okay?**

**Reply to Jatkins: Thanks. I am trying to fix all spelling errors, but I am really busy so I don't have a ton of time to proof read...I'm sorry.**

**Reply to mie: Hum...Interesting...I'll tried to fix all spelling errors on this chapter.**

**Reply to basketballstar: I'm so glad you like my story! :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: lol, I guess your right. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is something wrong?" Arya asked as Eragon walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

She left him alone after that, content on eating her bread. The elf had her doubts about his answer though. She had felt his mind, all his pain and agony, and that was only for a few seconds. She couldn't imagine living like that, nor could she fathom loosing her other half. She had lost her best friend, and her pain came no where near Eragons.

'_Faolin' _She thought with a sigh.

'_Stop it Arya!' _The princess snapped at her self, disgusted by how self consumed she could be at times. Slowly, she glanced at Eragon. He was sitting on a stool, holding a piece of bread, staring into the distance. His eyes had a glazed look; no longer did they shine. Arya couldn't help feeling sorry for him and...what was that other emotion she felt? Was it..

She quickly dismissed it before she inspected it farther. Ever since Faolin died emotion had scared her, and she had found it was very efficient just to hide her feelings. This had become a habit and if she even wanted to feel anything but numb, she would have to concentrate very hard. After another sigh, she tried again,

"Are you sure your alright Eragon?" She asked, adding some force to her voice.

"I said I was fine!" He yelled, standing and storming out of the room. All Arya could to was stare at the empty door way, wondering what she did wrong.

(POV change: Eragon)

'_Why did you do that?'_ Eragon asked himself.

'_She is just so annoying sometimes, I just lost it.'_ He reasoned.

'_But that is no reason to snap at her, she was just making sure you were alright.'_

He sighed in defeat, crashing onto his straw mattress. No matter how hard he tried, he was not able to justify snapping at Arya. Although he knew it wasn't right, he was also not willing to apologize. He had said he was fine, why didn't she believe him?

Deep down, he knew the answer. He was definitely not alright, and some how she knew it.

'_But how?'_ Eragon thought.

Hours later, when the sun had long since disappeared, Eragons room was suddenly filled with a golden light. Jumping up, Eragon shifted his gaze around his room.

'_Eragon'_ Someone said. The voice was familiar, as if from a dream.

'_Eragon.'_ It said again. This time Eragon responded.

"Who is there?"

'_Are you do distraught that you do not recognize your teachers voice?' _It asked. And then it hit him.

'_Glaedr?' _Eragon asked, walking to his pack.

'_Yes it is I.'_

_'It has been so long...'_ Eragon said, reaching for the golden jewel. The second his had made contact with the gold surface, Eragons arm was filled with heat. The stinging sensation was so strong, Eragons vision faded. Images flashed passed his eyes. He saw a little girl, laying on her back in the dirt. Her big brown eyes shone up in horror at a man who was towering over her. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks, and she whispered,

"_Please don't hurt me.' _The man just laughed, and leaned closer to her face. When he was only a few inches away, he pulled something out from behind him. It was long and shiny, just barely it caught the moon light. A knife. The mans face twisted into a smile as he dragged the cold blade across her cheek; causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"_PLEASE STOP!" _She yelled in a pleading voice. The man laughed again and dug the knife deeper. Another cry escaped the girls lips as she tried to flinch away from the sharp metal.

Suddenly the girl was gone. In her place a boy stood, hugging his mother. Tears flooded his eyes as he squeezed his mother tighter.

"_What do you mean he is dead?"_ The boy croaked, obviously struggling to speak.

"_I'm so sorry." _The woman replied, wiping tears from his face. Tears of her own started to roll down her already tear stained cheeks.

"_He can't be gone!" _The boy yelled, tearing out of his mothers grasp. "_Your not telling me the truth!" _

"_Daniel please."_ His mother said, begging with her eyes. The boy had heard enough. He spun on his heals and ran out of the kitchen into the back yard. He didn't stop there, he kept running. Behind him he heard his mother begging him to come back; but he ignored her pleads. Instead, he pushed his legs to go faster.

He ran until his legs burned, and his breathing came in gasps. Eventually, he couldn't run anymore. His small legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed. Sweat ran down his neck, indicating how far he had run. Gasping for air, he rolled onto his back so he could face the sky.

'_Father isn't gone.'_ He thought to himself.

But he was. Daniel had seen him die him self. Not able to take it anymore, the boy stood up. Even though his legs screamed in protest, he pushed on. Slowly, he made his way to the small stream his father called 'Daniels Pond.'

The boy took one more step, and he was at the edge of the rushing water. One last time, Daniel bent his legs and pushed of the ground. In seconds he was deep in the icy water, holding his breath. Minutes passed, and still he did not come up for air. His lungs began to burn as he ran out of oxygen. Without thinking, he took a deep breath sucking in water. Sputtering and coughing, he swam farther down the stream and grabbed a small rock.

'_I'm sorry mom.'_ He thought as his vision darkened to the blackness of death.

'_Eragon!'_ Glaedr yelled, ripping Eragon from the visions. The boy took a few baffled steps back, wiping away the tears that were left on his face.

'_I tried to stop you, but I was to late.'_ Glaedr said.

'_Wh...what was that?' _Eragon stuttered.

'_My state of mind...I am still not over my riders death...'_ There was silence before he continued, '_The time for morning is over. If I am to help you defeat Galbatorix, there is work to be done.'_

(POV Change: unknown.)

"Yes. Yes. I understand." The man whispered into the enchanted mirror.

"Good. Do not fail me again." Galbatorix hissed, venom clear in his voice.

"I will not my king."

"I should hope not. We do not want to go through your...lesson again." With that the mirror faded, leaving the man staring at his reflection.

**A/N: Sorry it is short, but hey it's an update! :) I really did want to write more but I have to be in a depressed mood to write this story and unfortunately I am a happy peppy person. Lucky for you something bad happened today to make me feel depressed so you got this! I know it isn't great but...I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Please review! :)**

**Reply to THeReeDeR9295: Here's the next chapter. :) what do you think?**

**Reply to mir: Yes he was watching the allies. :P Now you might have a clue as to why...**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thank you! :) I'm glad you are injoying.**

**Reply to EminemBitches: O_O ….you wanted Saphira dead? …...lol. Well yes she is dead...**

**Reply to basketballstar: well now it shouldn't be weird at all! :) he did have a reason for watching him. **


	5. Chapter 5

Murtagh awoke; trembling like a lost kitten. A cold sweat covered his head and arms, and his breathing came in rigid gasps.

'_What is wrong?'_ Thorn asked, with concern for his rider. Murtagh tried to respond, but found he could not. All his thoughts jumbled together as he tried to think of a way to explain his pain. He hurt everywhere; but he bore no physical wounds. A fever burned inside his chest; driving him to the edge of insanity.

'_I...I..'_ Murtagh stuttered, '_I can't do it any more Thorn.' _The unacknowledged realization passed from rider to dragon, feeding their fears. They had to escape; but how?

**(POV Switch: Eragon)**

Eragon sat, staring at the wooden ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he could not grasp sleep. Every time he tried images of a little girl being cut flashed before his eyes. The tears that ran down her face haunted him. Her screams sent shivers down his spine. It was times like these he wished for Saphira the most. She would know exactly the right way to comfort him.

"Saphira.." he whispered, the feeling of emptiness once again making an appearance. Then the tears came. They ran down his cheeks like there was no end. Tremors racked his body as he shook, crying away his pain.

What had happened to him? He was once a carefree boy living his life with his dragon. But then she had been taken from him in a instant. Hatred started to replace his sorrow as he saw Saphira die in front of him. Murtagh had done this. It was his fault! His fault that the once powerful rider had been reduced to nothing but an empty shell!

Before Eragon could gain control of himself he stood. Not knowing what he had doing he walked towards the wooden wall. Raising a trembling fist he punched the curved wood. It gave way under his strength; sending his hand into the room on the other side.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as he pulled it out of the now broken wood. His hand was covered with splinters and cuts. Small beads of blood dropped from his hands onto the rocking floor. Once again tears sprung to his already wet eyes; threatening to fall. The boy could feel a scream rising in his chest; ready to burst out of his mouth.

Suddenly, small, pale hands wrapped around his bloodied one. Whispers reached his ears as his skin started to tingle and itch.

"Sit down, Eragon" Arya demanded, dropping her hold on his hand. He obeyed, dropping himself on his small straw mattress.

"Th..Thank you." Eragon whispered. Once again the elf had saved him from madness.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, staring at Eragon with wide eyes. He sighed, and then,

"Do you truly wish to know, Arya Sivit-Kona?"

She nodded briskly, before moving to sit next the him.

**POV Switch: Arya)**

She truly worried for the rider. Each night she was required to heal one of his self-inflicted wounds. When he offered to tell her what bothered him; she eagerly agreed. Eragon stared at her with his brown eyes, boring into her emerald ones. He placed a shaking hand on the side of her face, before closing his eyes. Pictures flashed before her eyes; replacing them with her own. No longer did she sit in Eragons small room; instead she stood in a small field.

_'Where am I?' She thought. A pain filled scream sounded behind her seconds later. She saw a man running away; but from what? The source of the scream was a young woman. She was beaten until she had deep cuts along her arms. Her face had a cut so deep you could see the bone. She had been raped and scared; then left to bleed to death alone. Her bright blue eyes shone up at Arya; they were filled with pain and tears that would not fall._

Suddenly, the girl vanished, bringing her back to see Eragon. His face looked pale, and he was still shaking.

"That Arya, is what is wrong with me. Every time I close my eyes I see visions like that. That is what I face each day. I try to get through it, I really do. Do you know what that torture is like?" He asked, tears falling down his cheeks for the third time that night.

Arya was baffled. Was it really like this? Those gruesome pictures flashing before his eyes constantly? The elf quickly pulled a shaking Eragon into her arms.

"Shh...It's all right." She cooed, attempting to calm his sobs.

**(POV Switch: Still Unknown)**

"Why is he crying?" The young boy asked.

"Shh! They will hear you!" The man hissed through clenched teeth. Stupid child! Doesn't understand the meaning of be _quiet!_ Slowly, they crept silently down the hall; almost loosing balance due to the rocking boat.

"Why was he crying?" The boy asked again, this time whispering.

"I don't know!" The man exclaimed, closing the door behind them. "It matters not. Do you know the plain?" The boy nodded, but then frowned.

"Why do we have to kill them, they seem nice."

"They are not nice. Believe me boy, they are not nice."

**A/N: So yeah, another short chapter... hoped you like it. This time you got a closer look at who the 'unknown' is. Any guesses?**

**Reply to Daxxx: I agree with you; I like decisions more.**

**Reply to basketballstar: I updated soon! :D hoped you liked it.**

**Reply to riptide: Thanks! I'm so glad it is somewhat intresting! **

**Reply to EminemBitches: Well that is true; but without Saphira there would be no Inheritance story! O_o …...*Starts to have a mental break down* "No Eragon...?" Princess Arya whispered. *Starts ripping out hair.***

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Hmm... Well your guess was not correct but inspired me to add Murty to the story! :D Hmm...**

**I might say you are smart for not thinking she is gone gone..maybe (Omg did I just give you a hint?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Don't own Eragon, as I am not CP.**

"Time to wake up Shadeslayer."

Eragon groaned and rolled over on his straw mattress, trying to ignore the person disturbing him. He hadn't slept most of the night and now that he had finally gotten to sleep, someone was waking him up.

"Sadeslayer! We near Vorengarg!"

This time Eragon shot up in bed, nearly falling off.

"I'll be right there." He called as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. He quickly made his way down the hall, almost sprinting to the deck. Eragon took a deep breath as the salty winds hit his face, jolting any sleep away that was left. Arya stood facing the nearing island. She looked tired, as her emerald eyes did not sparkle as they used to.

"Arya" Said Eragon, walking up behind her. The elf jumped slightly, but quickly regained her composer.

"Hello Eragon. How did you sleep?"

"Not well. An-"

"Cast the anchor!" Someone called, cutting Eragon off. The boat flew into a frenzy, with people running every which way, pulling and shoving ropes. That left Eragon and Arya standing to the side, trying to keep out of the way. In less than five minutes they were in a small row boat, rowing to shore. There were three boats. One held Eragon and Arya. Another held Aelaias and a small boy Eragon didn't recognize. The last held two other elves Eragon had come to know as Viloar and Shurin.

They remained silent as they made their way to the sand; the only sound was the sloshing of the water as Eragon moved the paddles in circles.

"Alright" Aelaias said. "We will spread out. Eragon, Arya you go north. Viloar and Shurin, go east. Me and Gevonar will go west. Move out!"

Everyone moved in their assigned directions without saying a word. The silence unnerved Eragon; it was like they were hiding something. Without meaning to, he fingered the hilt of his sword.

'_What's wrong?'_ Eragon asked himself. After a moment he relized there was not going to be a reply. With a deep sigh he followed Arya farther into the jungle

Hours later the only thing they had accomplished was acquiring sore feet. But still they pressed on; their feet not making a sound on the soft earth.

_*Snap*_

Eragon flung around, bringing his hand to his sword.

"Who's there?" Eragon called. No reply.

"It was probably nothing Eragon." Arya said, resuming her walk. After a couple of seconds, Eragon did the same. What had snapped inside of him to make up so jumpy? Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving. Was that a...

"Duck!" He yelled, while falling to the ground. He looked up to see a sword protruding from a tree, and he could hear foot steps running away. Jumping to his feet, he drew his sword and sprinting through the maze of trees. Pushing himself harder, he ran the fastest he ever had. He could feel his lungs begging for air, but he didn't stop. Adrenaline pushed him on as he ran farther and farther through the trees.

No matter how fast he ran, the foot steps of the some who attacked them became quieter and quieter; until he couldn't hear them anymore. Eragon dung his heals into the ground as he rounded a corner, but it was to late. He ran straight into the stone mountain side. As he pulled away from the could stone, he could feel the warm blood trickling down the side of his face.

A few seconds later Arya stumbled into the clearing. She had sweat running down the sides of her neck, and she also had her sword drawn.

"Where did he go?" Arya asked. Eragon merely shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on a bolder to heal his cheek. A yelp of surprise slipped past his lips as he jumped to his feet. Turning around, he saw the stone had sunk a good three feet into the ground; now only a couple of inches remained viable.

"Eragon...look..." Arya whispered. He slowly turned to face the elf. She looked genuinely stunned. He, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. He followed her pointed finger to where it pointed. A gasp escaped his lips as he relized what he was looking at. A large hole was now in the side of the mountain; big enough for a dragon to fit through.

They had found a hidden cave.

**(POV Change: Murtagh)**

A hollow sound bounced off the walls as Murtagh made his way up the steep steps. He had made up his mind; he just didn't know how it would be done. Nearing the large doors, Murtagh called out,

"You may leave your post; I shall be guarding tonight."

The head guard exchanged confused glances with his comrades before saying, "We received no word from the king."

"I am the word!" Murtagh yelled, "I am the kings second in command and dare doubt my words?"

The six men guarding the doors paled, "Yes Lord Murtagh" The muttered before scurrying away.

'_Are you sure this is a good idea?'_ Thorn asked.

'_No, in fact I know it's a bad idea.'_ Murtagh replied after a slight hesitation '_but it is all we have left.'_ With a deep breath, Murtagh pushed open the large wooden doors open that lead the the dragon keep. The room was quite large, and filled with several clumps of hay. The smell of rotten meat reached Murtaghs nose; confirming the prisoner had not been eating. Murtagh took a step into the room and closed the doors behind him as silently as he could. In the center of the room, on a pedestal, sat the green egg; perfect as could be.

It was a deep emerald green, with ivory white veins twisting around the surface. Black and brown spots were spotted randomly across the whole circumference. Dragging his thoughts away from the egg, Murtagh glanced around the room. His eyes landed on just what he wanted to see; a large sapphire clump in the corner. He took a few hesitant steps forward before saying,

"Saphira"

**A/N: And the dragoness lives! :D You didn't really think I would...kill..her did you? Well I take that back; I would kill her. I seriously considered it. **

**Just so we don't have any mix ups, everyone_ thinks _she is dead. I will explain why in later chapters.**

**Any guesses on who is trying to kill Eragon and Arya? I think people will get it in this chapter, but if they don't they will in the next. :)**

**Reply to RipTide: Thanks so much; it's had to think of myself as one of the best stories you are reading! Lol ;) Anyway, you will definitely see all those things, just maybe not in the exact order or way.**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks. Arya was pale in that scene because of Eragons break down, although I just relized I didn't make that clear... sorry.**

**Reply to Daxxx: I will have a whole ExA chapter(s) in the future! Yes I think all the chapters for this story are short. I'm sorry.**

**Reply to basketballstar: Updated soon; hope you enjoyed!**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Ahh, and your guesses were very good and accurate! :)**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**They make me so happy!**

**But if you don't do it for me...**

**Do it for the cookies I will be handing out with the next chapter!**

**So push the button if you want a cookie**

**Do it!**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Don't own Eragon; I write for pleasure only.**

Eragon stood, gaping at the now large hole in the side of the mountain. What had he done?

"Let's go." Arya said, walking to the cave.

"But we don't know what's inside!" Eragon protested. The elf turned on her heals to face Eragon,

"And?" She asked. Eragon sighed and followed her into the cave; not knowing what awaited him.

**(POV Change: Murtagh)**

Immediately the large dragon turned to snap at him. Her fangs stopped about three feet away from his flesh; held back by the chains that held her down. Murtagh held back a moan as he felt the enraged beast enter his mind.

'_I will not mate with Thorn, if that is why you are here.'_ She hissed, anger filling her voice.

'_That is not what I have come for.'_ He replied, keeping his tone as calm as possible.

'_What more could you want? You took me away from my rider!'_

_'I did not want to; and I do not expect you to forgive me, but could you just listen to what I have to say?'_ The dragoness remained silent for several minutes; leaving Murtagh to wait patiently.

'_Proceed.' She said finally._

**(POV Change: Eragon)**

The darkness was beginning to eat at Eragons soul. He hated the dark. He always had. It kept him from the sun that he so loved. He longed to lay out on a rock and let the sun bathe him in it's rays.

"Eragon do you see that?" Arya whispered from somewhere beside him, snapping him out of his trance. A few feet ahead Eragon saw a light; glowing like the sun.

"Aye, what could it be?"

Already the light had drawn closer; it was only ten feet away now. They drew closer to it, each step echoing through the rock hallway. Arya gasped as they stepped into a small room. The source of the light came from the opposite wall; the edges were leaking a brilliant gold light, bathing the room in it's shine. The rest of the room was blank; the hard gold gray of stone being the only thing left.

Eragon took a few steps towards the light; almost feeling drawn to it. He could feel words rising in his throat as if of their own accord. Unknown to Eragon they slipped passed his lips,

"Hajarta abr brisingr un garjzla."

A loud creaking sound ran through Eragons ears. He flinched to cover his ears as he bent to the ground. Across from him Arya did the same. The light grew steadily brighter, until it was so bright Eragon had to cover his eyes instead of ears. Eventually the creaking faded, until it was no more. The light dimmed enough for Eragon to see. When he looked up a shocking sight laid before him. A huge room lay before them; full of glowing diamonds.

**(POV Change: Murtagh)**

'_And you are saying,'_ Saphira said, venom dripping from her voice. '_That if I help you, you will bring my rider to me?'_

'_Aye.'_ Murtagh replied mentally. He knew she could not resist.

'_What would you have me do?'_

**(POV Change: Eragon)**

"Told you Gevonar, all we had to do is wait."

Eragon spun on his heals; startled by the sudden voices. Behind him stood Aelaias and Gevonar, swords drawn, and smiles smeared across their faces.

"Aelaias..?" Arya asked, her hand drifting to the hilt of her weapon.

"Look we found it; the vault of souls!" Eragon exclaimed, pointing behind him. The elf sighed and rolled his eyes before saying,

"I can see that, what do you think I am? Blind? Now step aside so we may collect the Eldurnari."

"Well let us help you." Eragon said, baffled. A crazed laugh slipped past Gevonars lips; the only sound he had made the whole time. Finally he spoke,

"You think you get the hearts of hearts? NO! Move so we do not have to kill you like we are supposed to. We will suffer greatly for not disposing of you...Galbatorix will not be pleased."

"What?" Arya yelled, "You work for that tyrant?"

"Is it not obvious?" Aelaias asked, taking a step forward. Eragon just stood there; shocked into silence. Could it be?

"Why?" He managed to croak.

"Oh Eragon." Gevonar said, walking up to the confused rider. "Poor naive Eragon."

Eragon responded by drawing his sword, holding it in front of him for protection; Arya did the same.

"Oh, so you wish to fight?" Aelaias mocked, "It would not be wise. Just step aside and you wont get hurt." Eragon stood; glaring at the elves. How could they betray their race? All his hatried sprang forth as he stared at them; some kind of invisible force building inside of him, ready to explode. His sword didn't waver; it held it's place, threatening the lives of the pair.

"So be it." Hissed Aelaias.

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think? Wait, what the hell? Are elves working for Galbatorix? Say what? ^.^ Don't you guys just love me and all my cliffies? :D I don't do all that many, but I do write quite a few. (if you read decisions I bet you are dieing right now)**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks so much :)**

**Reply to Garber Baby: Yay a new review! :) Hi! Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you like it enough to read and review. :) Keep reading to find out how Murtagh escapes, and how Saphira will be reunited with her rider.**

**Reply to basketballstar: Lol, yes I am glad too. Thanks for your lovely review! :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Lol yeah that would have been bad for Murtagh xD **

**Reply to Gigot ugh: Umm..it isn't obvious? She is the last female dragon! Without her there would be no more dragons, EVER! (sorry not trying to be mean)**

**note: does everyone else besides Gigot ugh get why Galbatorix kept Saphira? Am I not writing well enough to get that point across? **

**Reply to JAtkins: thanks :) Here is your cookie *holds out plate full of every kind of cookie ever***

**Reply to mir: (You didn't review this chapter but I am replying to your review on 'Games With Eragon! And friends') I am writing these because the next chapter of Decisions is done. I am waiting to get it back from my beta. :)**

**Kay guys, here are you promised cookies. Take one. *holds out plate full of every kind of cookie ever***

**Press this button**

**I will write faster if you do...**

**Please**

**It's right**

**Here**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Don't own Eragon.**

Aelaias flung himself at Eragon with amazing speed; leaving Eragon with barely enough time to block the sword. The force of the blow sent Eragon flying backwards. As he hit the wall behind him he heard his skull crack. Immediately a steady flow of hot liquid ran down his neck, staining his tunic. As his vision flickered black he saw the elf walking towards him.

A force started pushing down on Eragon brain. As hard as he tried he was not able to keep it out, it brushed passed his barriers like they were dirt. The presence wasn't hostile though; it was welcoming and old.

'_Eragon Shadeslayer, we will help you in your quest.'_ It said. Immediately after energy surged through Eragons veins, jolting him to awareness. After a quick survey of the room he saw Arya and Genvor fighting in the left corner. Aelaias was standing over him; speaking words the rider could not hear. As his hearing returned he only caught bits and pieces of the elfs speech.

"I never...until...Galbatorix...So I joined...better this way...not mad or evil...he is right...have to kill you...never like you...annoying..."

That was all Eragon heard. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword, as he jumped to his feet with speed he did not know he had. As he flung his sword at Aelaias it seemed as though he was not controlling his actions. They were smooth and precise, something Eragon had never mastered, and barely missed their marks. Aelaias' eyes widened as Eragon struck at him with such furry.

The energy still burned through his veins. His vision began to splotch with red, and he began to taste copper. Eragon grunted as he felt his sword sink deep into flesh. Aelaias let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor, grasping his useless sword arm.

"Deyja" Eragon whispered. At his words Aelaias slumped to the ground, dead. Out of the corner of his eye Eragon said Gevor turn and run, leaving Eragon and Arya alone. The energy suddenly left him; witch left Eragon exhausted. He fell to his knees, not having the energy to stand. He could feel Arya shaking him, but he could no longer hear. His eyes were shut tight, surrounding him with darkness. Cold hands cupped his cheeks, sending shivers through his body.

Alarm rushed through him as he relized he could not open his eyes. He fought sleep as long as he could, but eventually it took over. The last thing Eragon felt before he fell asleep was a tingling in his skull.

**(Later)**

"Eragon!"

His eyes shot open, revealing the small stone room. He could see Arya hovering over him, holding his face in her hands. She let out a sigh and muttered,

"Oh thank goodness." She slowly let go of his face and fell to a sitting position.

"Wh" Eragon was cut off as he fell into a coughing fit. Eventually he was able to speak, but his voice sounded rough and gruff, "What happened?"

"You lost to much blood due to a head wound." Arya said, raising her head to look Eragon in the eye. He thought he saw a flicker of fear, before her emerald eyes returned to their emotionless state.

"Oh.." Was all he managed to say.

'_Eragon and Arya Sadeslayers.'_

"Who's there?" Arya asked, jumping to her feet.

_Do not fear, it is I; Kuthain._

A gasp slipped passed Eragons parched lips at the mention of the name.

_Sit down Arya Sivit-Kona, for I have a tale to tell._

The elf obeyed and, after checking on Eragon once more, held still to listen.

_The rock you opened, I believe you humans and elves call it the rock of Kuthain, is called such because I used the last of my energy to enchant it and place it where it stood until you opened it. You see, I placed spells on the rock so that it would hide my and others Eldanari until the right person came along. The right person, the one who would rid our land of Galbatorix, would open it with their true name. That person is you Eragon Shadeslayer. You are the one who will save us all._

"But-"

_Do not interrupt, I have more to tell. Me and my companions watched as the riders were created. We didn't want to have riders; we longed to be free. So we came here, and lived our lives away from others. After years we relized Alagaesia had been taken over by a young man by the name of Galbatorix. We knew if we lived here for long we would be captured and used for his evil doings. So we shut ourselves in this cave, transferred out beings to our Eldanari, and waited for the time to strike down the king._

"How do you know I am that person?" Eragon asked

_You opened the door, did you not?_

"I just don't know if I can do it..." Muttered Eragon, "Especially without...Saphira.." Eragon could feel the tears spring to his eyes again, he held them back best he could but one escaped the slits of his closed eyes. He felt Arya grip his hand and squeeze it. He felt better after that but, the pain was still there.

_Ah yes, your dragon. _Said Kuthain. The room became silent for a moment, before the ancient dragon continued. _We cannot terry. There is work to be done._

**(POV Change: Murtagh)**

"I cannot free you of your chains yet Saphira, but I do need your help." Murtagh said, hoping his offer sounded appealing.

_I have a question. _Saphira said, _Why do these chains hold me? I try and try and yet I can not break them._

"Galbatorix enchanted them, and after several years or redoing the spell, nothing can break free. Now as I was saying, I found a scroll in Galbatorix's personal library. We have to hurry before he notices it is gone. It contains a spell, a special one. It turns out Galbatorix erased the spell of changing a persons true name from everyone's memory. This," Murtagh said, pausing to pull a scroll out of his pocket, "Is the last record of it. I need you to supply some of your energy to help me and Thorn escape. We do not have enough to complete it without you...even then it may not be enough. We will travel to the Varden and let them know you are alive."

_Why not free me at the same time? _Saphira hissed, her rage burning strong

"I would not have time. Not only does Galbatorix have a spell that alerts him when this spell is used, he has several spells to alert everyone in the castle if me and Thorn change our true names names. We would have to leave immediately, and even then we may not have enough time." Murtagh said, his voice almost pleading. "Please, will you help us?" The room remained deadly silent; rider and dragon staring at the other. The only sound was Saphiras deep breathing.

_Begin the spell, you shall have my help._

**A/N: Okay guys! I hope this was all clear, and if there are any questions ask them in your review (or send me a PM)**

**Reply to basketballstar: thanks**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thanks for reading. :) I updated just for you.**

**Reply to Riptide: Oh my gosh...No one has ever said they "freaking love my writing" thanks so so much! I'm not sure how my writing is different from others but I am so glad you enjoy it!**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Yeah, I try to update as fast as I can.**

**Reply to JAkins: Thanks for telling me what you like and dislike. Was the POV change in this chapter better? Did I make it clearer how Saphira is being held captive?**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: lol but I updated fast :) So am I forgiven for the cliffie? :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please leave me more, I love them to pieces! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Don't own Eragon.**

Murtagh took a deep breath as he unrolled the scroll. Dust tickled his nose it was so old.

"Are you read?"

_'yes.'_ Saphira replied.

'_Are you ready, Thorn.'_

'_I am.'_ Thorn replied.

"_Kostor meinn, kostro, meinn. Kostor meinn nrfnia, sjalfroidr mira auis vanedr. Kostor meinn sannir. Sjalfroidr seinae haldai firam, Kostor meinn nefnia_." Murtagh began to chant, the words falling easily off his lips."_Kostor meinn, kostro, meinn. Kostor meinn nrfnia, sjalfroidr mira auis vanedr. Kostor meinn sannir. Sjalfroidr seinae haldai firam, Kostor meinn nefnia_." Murtagh flinched as horns began to sound, he could hear foot steps coming closer. "_Kostor meinn, kostro, meinn. Kostor meinn nrfnia, sjalfroidr mira auis vanedr. Kostor meinn sannir. Sjalfroidr seinae haldai firam, Kostor meinn nefnia_. _ Kostor meinn sali, bria mingie sjailfuili."_

People were banning on the door now; the wood was beginning to split. Murtagh stood there, shocked. He couldn't feel the king anymore. He could do whatever he wanted.

'_Now is not the time Murtagh!'_ Thorn snapped. Murtagh shook his head as he ran, well tried to, he wobbled slightly from loss of energy, to the large window. With a bend of his knees he jumped. Weightless ness over took him as he fell, coming to a stop as he landed in Thorns saddle. The second he was in place Thorn started flapping; taking them away from Uru'bean.

'_Do not forget, bring my rider to me!'_ Saphira yelled mentally.

'_I will not forget. Eka haita.' _Murtagh replied. He could hear the shouts of confused soldiers below him. He looked down as the archers poured out of the castle; framing the gates that surrounded.

"Leta du Bullts!" Murtagh shouted. The loss of energy was almost to great; causing the rider to slump forward in the saddle.

'_Hang on Murtagh. We just have to get far enough away, then we can rest.'_ Thorn said, pouring energy into his rider. Murtaghs vision remained blurred as the ground flew passed underneath them. Leagues flew away as Thorn pounded his wings as hard as he could. Murtagh fought the darkness; but he was fighting a loosing battle. Eventually the darkness took over, filling his vision with black.

**(POV Change: Eragon)**

Eragon sighed as he paced back and fourth. The boat ride home was going to be a long one; and possibly bumpy. Since Aelaias, the captain, had been killed and Gevor, the first mate, had run away they had to settle on the third choice for steering the boat. The person that now directed their course was an elf named Althiana. She was doing a fine job, only Eragon worried they were not taking the quickest route home. Kuthains words bounced around in his head as he walked around his small room.

The dragons had created some kind of bond with him so he would be able to use their energy from long distances. Even then he could hear the pounding in the back of his head; one of the constant reminders of the Elendarì. Hopelessness poured over Eragon as he sat down in his chair.

_How am I going to do this?_ He thought to himself. _Even with the Elendarì I may not have the strength to kill the tyrant. Especially without...Saphira..._ Eragon swallowed, with difficulty, as a lump grew in his throat. He just had to do it again. Every time he thought of Saphira tears were brought to his eyes. He leaned back his head with a groan, trying to clear his head.

_Maybe if I meditate..._ He thought. Eragon slowly closed his eyes, apprehensive of what would happen. The second his eyes were closed he could feel himself slipping into sleep. Desperately he fought it, trying to pry open his eyes. He fought in vain; eventually the cold hands of sleep grabbed a hold of him.

_Eragon slowly raised himself to his feet, blinking his eyes. His vision was blurry; as a result he was only able to make out the shapes of things._

"_Where am I?" Eragon wondered out loud_

"_Servelia." _

_Eragon spun on his heals, startled by the sudden voice. Behind him stood a girl; the same girl that haunted his dreams. Her body was blurry, like everything else but her face, her face Eragon could see clearly. She had a sad smile on her lips, her eyes glistening in pain. She had several cuts and bruises on her face, including one large one that ran from her temple to chin, which was still beading. Her most noticeable features were her eyes, her piercing blue eyes. They bore through Eragon, like she could read his every thought._

"_Excuse me?" Eragon asked, bewildered by her presence._

"_You are in Servelia, the land of dreams."_

"_Wh..who are you?"_

"_My name is Saphir."_

"_My name is-"_

"_Eragon. I know." She said, taking a few steps towards him. Eragon tried to walk away, but he was frozen in place, held their by her eyes. They reminder him of something... The girl stopped when her toes were touching his, they were only inches apart. A quivering hand reached up and traced Eragons face. Her touch made Eragon shiver. Her fingers ran from his pointy ear to lips._

"_Eragon," She said, smiling a little, "Don't you know who I am? I am -"_

"Damn it Eragon why won't you wake up?" Arya screamed, shaking Eragon shoulders. Eragon winced as his head hit something hard several times.

"Eragon wake up!" Arya yelled. Eragon tried to open his eyes, but could not. He poured all his energy on the task, focusing only on that. Eventually, his eyelids cracked open. His room was a mess; the char and desk were knocked over. Arya was sitting besides him, curled into a ball.

"What happened?" Eragon croaked. The elf immediately let go of her face to look at him. She looked worried, and sad. How long had he been asleep?

"Eragon..?" She whispered, as if she only half believed it.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"I don't know. When I came to check on you, you were thrashing around on the floor."

"I had another dream."

"About the girl?"

"Aye, only this time she spoke to me." Eragon said, his voice shaking slightly. Arya placed her slim hand on his, filling his cold fingers with warmth. He looked up at the elf, surprised by what he saw. She had a small, comforting smile on her lips. Her eyes shone brighter than usual, and they held nothing back. All her emotion shone brightly in her eyes. She looked worried and afraid. She was genuinely concerned for the rider. The elf also looked like she was holding something back, like she was trying not to do or say something. She quickly looked away when she noticed his gaze.

"What did she say?" Arya whispered.

"She knew my name...I know not who she was, but she knew me. She was about to tell me who she was but I woke up..her face Arya. It was all scratched up, like someone had beat her. I don't know why but whenever I see her I am filled with rage, like I want to hurt the person who inflicted pain upon her...am I going crazy?"

"Never crazy." Arya said, shaking her head, "You were not crazy when you were a foolish farm boy, you are not crazy now as a man. Get some sleep Eragon, we start our trip back to the Varden tomorrow." She stood, patted Eragons shoulder, and walked silently out of the room. Eragon slowly climbed into his bed, pondering her words.

**A/N: Okay, I have quite a bit to say about this chapter so please bear with me as I say it.**

**1st of all if you are wondering what Murtagh said in his little chant thing I am going to have translations below.**

**2nd I made up all the chant myself, except for a few words.** **After doing about an hour of research I discovered Paolini made up the ancient language from Old Norse, German, Old English, and Russian. After more research, I had the rough draft of the 'change true name spell' I then went through and changed a few things, making them my own and not directly from any specific language. After completing the process, I had a chant in the ancient language! :) I am very proud of myself for doing that and I think it turned out okay.**

**3rd I really hope you like it because counting my research this is over three hours of my life you get to read and enjoy! :)**

**Reply to basketballstar: lol I like 'great job!' it makes me feel good so say it as many times as you want! **

**Reply to Riptide: Thank you!**

**Reply to TheReeDere9295: :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thank you! :) I racked my brain for a way for them to free Saphira at the same time but this is what I came up with. Truth be told I am not 100% happy with it and I don't think everyone else will be either. But, I am going to make up for it later..I hope...:)**

**Reply to EminemBitches: The chaps keep getting better? Yay, thanks! :)**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thank you for saying that! :) I am planing to continue until the end so, unless something comes up, you should see another chapter at least once a week ;)**

**Translations:**

**_Release spell_: Change my, change my, change my name. Release me from evil, change my true name. Release his hold, change my true name. Change my, change my, change my name. Release me from evil, change my true name. Release his hold, change my true name. Change my, change my, change my name. Release me from evil, change my true name. Release his hold, change my true name. Change my soul, let me be free.**

_**Eka heita: I promise.**_

**_Leta du Bullts_: Stop the bullets!**

_**Saphir (the name of the girl in Eragon's dream: Sapphire.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I do _not_ own Eragon.**

Murtagh grunted as he smashed his head against one of Thorn's neck spikes.

_Sorry. _Thorn said.

_That's alright, could you try and land a little more..gently next time?_ Murtagh asked with a chuckle, sliding off his dragons back. They had been flying for a few hours, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon.

_Are you sure this is far enough away?_ Murtagh asked.

_I am sure, we have traveled far. _

Murtagh grunted and set to work untying the several knots on Thorns saddle.

_Murtagh? ...Do you not feel guilty for leaving Saphira behind?_

_Of course I do Thron._ Murtagh sighed, lifting the saddle of Thorns back. _But what could we have done? _

_Tried to save her at the very least...I mean don't you think-_

_Thorn, they were already breaking the door. If I stopped to even think about how to reverse Galbatorix's wards on her chains we would still be in Uru'bean._

_I understand.._ Thorn replied, hanging his head.

_Thorn?_ Murtagh asked, placing a hand on his dragons shoulder._ Is something wrong?_

_It..it just doesn't seem right to leave her behind.._

_I know Thorn, don't worry. We will go back for her soon._

Thorn nodded a mental wave and laid down on the ground, placing his head on his paws.

_I'm going to get firewood._ Murtagh announced, walking into the surrounding forest.

(Later)

Murtagh sat, staring intently into the dying embers. Thoughts raced around in his mind. What is Galbatorix gained control over them again. He thought his punishments had been bad before, now he could barely imagine what the torture would be like. He shuttered as images flew in front of his eyes.

_Galbatorix walked in a circle, staring at a shaking Murtagh. _

"_You" The tyrant hissed, venom dripping from his voice, "Have defied me for the last time!" _

_Murtagh cried out in pain as fire crawled up his arms and legs, dancing in circles and burning the flesh. Tears blurred his vision as he fell to his knees. _

"_Well, anything to say Murtagh?" Galbatorix asked, waling in front of him. A long skinny object was hanging from his hands. Sharp spikes protruded from the leather. Murtagh was barely able to make out what it was: a whip. Fiery pain licks Murtaghs back as the whip drags along his skin, tearing the muscles. A gasp escaped Murtaghs lips as it strikes for the second time._

_A evil crackle sounded from behind the rider as the whip cracked in the air. Murtagh lost count as the whip hit his back countless times, each more painful than the last. Time blurred, Murtagh was only focused on one thing: pain. He gave into it, letting it engulf him. It was the only thing that kept him sane. He was vaguely aware of Thorn taking some of his pain, even though he was in pain of his own._

_Crashing weight pushed on Murtaghs back, causing him to fall to the gravel floor, scraping his cheek on the jagged stones. He could feel the blood oozing from his wounds, dripping off his sides and mixing with the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Galbatorix lift his left foot. The pained rider sucked in his breath, preparing himself for what would come next. An instant later the pain hit. Once, twice, three times, Galbatorix kicked Murtagh in the side. Groaning the rider rolled to his side, wincing from the pain. Murtagh could barely see through the tears that were streaming down his face. _

"_No." Murtagh gasped as he was kicked in the stomach. Sputtering and coughing, Murtagh grasped his stomach, attempting to regain his breath. He winced as each cough sent tremors through his pained body, making it ten times worse._

_~M~_

_MURTAGH!_

Murtagh shot straight up, whipping his head around.

_Why did you block me from your mind?_ Thorn snapped, clearly not happy about the situation.

_I didn't mean to._ Murtagh said, standing to crouch near Thorn's saddle bag. Murtagh slipped a shaking hand under the cover, bringing out a large package wrapped in blankets.

_Murtagh?_

_Shh, Thorn I have to talk to her. It always makes me feel better..._ Thorn remained silent as Murtagh unwrapped the blankest, revealing a large purple gem.

_Vervanda?_

Murtagh received a mental hiss in response and then, _What is it you need?_

_Me and Thorn are free now!_

_Is that so? How does it feel?_

Murtagh paused for a moment, contemplating what she had said. He had not stopped to think since the had left Uru'bean.

_It feels no different, does it?_

_Well, I can make decisions for myself now. That is how it is different._

_Ah, wise lad._

_Murtagh?_ Thorn asked.

_Aye?_

_We need to leave soon, you need some rest._

Murtagh sighed, acknowledging the truth of his dragons words. After a brief good bye to Vervanda He placed the Elendarì back in the bag and fell asleep.

**A/N: Kay guys listen to me before you say it is short! It is so late and I spent my time doing this so you could have an update when I should have been studying! So anyway I hope you like it! As always leave me a review to tell me what you think please!**

**Does anyone recognize the dragon inside the Elendarì's name? **

**Reply to EminemBitches: lol thanks **

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Ehh the chant was so long because I figured it was best since it was supposed to be complicated, plus I got carried away! :P**

**Reply to basketballstar: Are you serious? I am one of the top out of 30 stories? Wow thanks!**

**Reply to TheReeDeRe9295: Thank you.**

**Reply to Jktkins: Ah yes you will see the connection soon. :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thank you!**

**So I hope you guys are excited about the next chapter! Murtagh and Eragon shall meet face to face! O_o**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: I don't own with the Inheritance Cycle.**

Eragon awoke with a jolt, sitting almost straight up. He quickly relized it was Arya who had woken him up, and she was looking at him with concern. Eragon took a deep, shaky, breath trying to calm his shaking body. A strong wind hit is face, causing him to shiver. His body was covered in a thin, sticky, layer of sweat.

"A dream again?" She whispered. Eragon could only nod as he whipped the tears from his cheeks. "What was it about?"

"She was died." Eragon crooked, his voice horse. "Saphir died right next to me. I felt, some sort of deep connection to her, like she was saving my life. It hurt almost as bad as losing Saphira, although I know not why. A man with bright red eyes stabbed her in the stomach...she died..." Eragon began shaking again as the pain returned. Why was he feeling so connected to this stranger in his dreams? Arya placed a warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. She quickly withdrew, standing to her feet.

"I am sorry, but we much go." The elf said. They were returning to the varden and, after several weeks of being gone, were in quite a rush. Eragon nodded and pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly in the sudden movement.

"Arya..." He whispered, "You don't think Saphira's spirit is...haunting me...do you?" The elf frowned as she looked at Eragon, furrowing her eye brows. All was silent for a moment; the only sound was the wind rustling their clothes.

"I think not." She finally said, and began to run. Eragon followed reluctantly, wishing to have his beloved dragon back at his side.

**~Murtagh POV~**

Murtagh sighed as the tents of the Varden cam closer. Every agonizing second brought him closer to his fate. He knew what he had to do, he just did not know if they would ever except him. His wrong doings kept him awake at night, and he could not express with words how much he regretted doing them. But people just couldn't seem to understand, he was but a weapon, laying at wait to be used for the kings will. He had no choice but to do as he commanded.

But no longer. He was free to do what he wanted, and he was determined to spend every second he had in his miserable life to attempt to find ways to kill the evil tyrant. Just thinking of the king caused Murtaghs blood to boil. He could feel his face turning red, and his body was beginning to shake he was so tense.

'_Murtagh,' _Thorn said, sounding angry, '_I thought we talked about this! You can not change your past, but you have control of your future. Make it what you will.'_ The rider sighed, forcing his body to relax.

'_You are correct, I apologize.'_ He felt Thorn send a mental nod through their link. With one last powerful flap of his wings, he landed on the dry ground, sending a cloud of dust flying in the air. Murtagh slid off of Thorns back, landing with a thud. After a few words in the ancient language Murtagh said,

"Nasuada, I wish to speak with you. Please come and meet with me, I mean you no harm." He added the last part in the ancient language, his voice amplified and radiating through out the entire valley. Murtagh sighed and leaned against his dragons side. All that was left to do was wait.

**~Later~**

Murtagh was jolted from his dazed state by the pounding of hooves. He cracked one eye open to see a group of ten horses riding towards him. Of all the people he recognized one, Nasuada, although he was sure he had met a few of them before. Murtagh straightened himself, mentally preparing for the arguments this meeting was sure to bring.

They reached the rider in a matter of minutes, faster than Murtagh would of liked, he wanted to prolong his meeting as long as possible. Nasuada dis-mounted her large war horse and walked forward a little bit, her guards doing much the same. They gripped their weapons, ready to pounce if he proved a threat.

"Murtagh." Nasuada said, standing straight up, "what is your purpose here?" The rider almost flinched at her tone, it was so cold.

"I have freed myself from Galbatorix, I bring news of-"

"You have freed yourself? Is that possible?"

"It is with a very unique spell. You see, Galbatorix erased it from everyone's minds, but he kept a copy, which I found, and used it to free myself-"

"Wouldn't a spell like that take a lot of energy?" Nasuada asked. Murtagh groaned, upset he had been interrupted so many times.

"I am trying to explain." Murtagh said, grinding his teeth.

"Proceed, I will not interrupt anymore."

"Good, as I was saying-"

"My lady! Eragon Shadeslayer and Princess Arya have arrived!" A voice shouted, causing Murtagh to stiffing. Eragon didn't know Saphira was alive yet.

**(Eragon P.O.V)**

The second Eragon had seen the red dragon he had forced himself to run faster. He could feel the rage building up inside of him, gnawing at his soul. He wanted to kill them, and avenge his dead dragon. Eragon had ran faster than he ever had, and he was nearing the group. What were they standing there for? He didn't wait to find out.

"What do you want." Eragon growled, sliding to a stop and drawing his sword.

"Brother, please I-"

"You are not my brother!" He began to shake in rage. Confusion crossed Murtagh's face, but he continued,

"Please just listen to me-"

"Why should I? You killed my dragon!"

"That is why I am here! Saphira-"

Eragon screamed and threw himself at Murtagh, lifting his sword. Murtagh gasped as he jumped to the side, just barely escaping Eragons attack. Eragon stumbled, but quickly recovered He struck again, this time Murtagh was ready. He blocked the blow, but showed no sign of attacking. Thorn growled deeply, causing Eragon to curse under his breath. He muttered a spell, using the energy from the dragon hearts, that held Thorn in place.

'_I'll deal with him later.'_ He thought to himself. He could hear shouts all around him, and could see Murtaghs worried face. He ignored it and struck again, this time nicking the riders arm. Eragon channeled all the hurt and pain he had felt into his attacks, striking again and again. His vision became blurred, but he kept fighting. A crazed laugh escaped his lips as he kicked Murtagh in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Eragon raised his sword, ready to chop off his half-brothers head, when a strong grip yanked his arms down. Eragon winced in pain and turned to see an infuriated Arya.

"What are you doing?" Eragon spat.

"Could you not hear us?" She yelled, "Release Thorn now, and heal Murtagh!"

"I will not!" Eragon screamed, yanking free of her grip, "They killed Saphira! They will die!"

"Eragon, listen to yourself! They did not kill her, Galbatorix did. He possessed them, remember?"

"But she is not dead." Murtagh croaked, holding onto his chest. Eragon froze.

"Who is not dead?" He asked, not even daring to hope what Murtagh said was true.

"Saphira...she is alive..."

Eragon quickly healed the wounded rider, and released his dragon. He could feel happiness raising in his soul, making his head spin. Could she really be alive? And then his spirits fell. If she was alive, he would know.

"I swear it." Murtagh muttered, as if reading his mind. Eragon was bewildered. He couldn't move he was so shocked.

"We must go save her...we have to do something!"

"Eragon." Nasuada said, "First we must let Murtagh rest, you gave him quite a beating. Now, Murtagh," She turned to the rider who was still on the ground, "Swear to Eragon you will not try and harm anyone while you sleep, and we will take care of the rest later." Murtagh obeyed, and was lead to a spear tent to rest.

Eragon felt ashamed. He had attacked his half-brother, and almost killed him, only to find out his dragon was still alive. That thought made his heart soar and his mind spin again. A smile broke lose on his face as he began to walk back to his tent. He decided he would gather his things and leave as soon as possible, even if it was on his own. Suddenly, Arya stepped in front of him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was scowling at him.

"Arya?"

"Do you realize what you did?" She snapped, throwing her hands in the air, "You almost killed him!"

"I know, I am sorry. I didn't know, I was only thinking of Saphira-"

"Your dragon is alive Eragon. Even if she was not, there was no need to kill him. They are free, and we need their help."

"Have you ever lost a dragon Arya? Have you gone through that pain? When you have come back to me and tell me I did not act accordingly." She looked stunned by his words, her mouth doping to form an "o."

"Eragon," She said, straightening, "I had come to respect you for what you had become. You were strong, even when you lost you partner of mind and soul. You kept pushing. I knew it was for revenge, but I still had to admire your will power. You were among the few who did not go crazy from losing their dragon. What I witnessed today, proved you have gone crazy, you were just hiding it. I understand the reasons for your actions, just know I do not approve."

**A/N: I hope you like it and I am so sorry if it seems rushed, because it is... :( I am very, very low on time and probably shouldn't of written this.. oh well..to late now :P**

**I don't have enough time to write a reply to everyone, so just know that I thank you for your lovely review and I love you all. You are the reason I write. Without your encouragement, I would of quit long ago! :)**

**Don't forget to review, it means the world to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Eragon paced outside of Murtaghs tent, waiting for the rider to wake up. Eragon groaned as another agonizing minute crawled by. He longed to run after Saphira, save her and kill the tyrant. The only thing that kept him back was he knew he could not do it alone. Eragons feet were beginning to hurt, he had been walking in circles for hours. Eragon ran inside as he heard shuffling in the tent. He poked his head in just in time to see Murtagh strapping his sword, Zar'roc, to his hip.

"Are you ready to go?" Eragon asked, so fast he barely understood it himself. His brother, however, seemed to know what he wanted,

"We cannot just rush into the castle, we have to plain. To just run into the gates would be...would be..well it would be suicide. You might as well give yourself up to the king." The last part was said as if Murtagh was trying to convene himself. Eragon shook it off and tried again,

"We have to leave! Saphira is there!"

"Eragon, listen to me. We. Have. To. Plain. First." Eragon groaned and rolled his eyes, Murtagh was getting on his nerves.

"Fine then, if we must plain, Nasuada is waiting for us." Murtagh nodded and strode out of the tent, like he knew his way around. He took about five steps before he turned around, looking at Eragon, who was still standing where he had been.

"Well?" Eragon asked, quirking one eye brow. Murtagh sighed and said,

"Will you show me to Nasuadas tent?" Eragon smirked slightly as he took the lead, the longing to run to Saphira still tugging at his heart.

**~LATER~**

Nasuada rubbed her temples as she listened to Murtagh tell of the various ways they could get into the castle. It had been hours and, in all honesty, the predicament was beginning to annoy her. How the blasted king had managed to secure his castle so well was beyond her, but she knew it was not going to be easy to get in.

She glanced at the people sitting around her, almost giggling at Arya. She was glaring at Eragon, and he was staring back, but his stare was begging her to forgive him. What had he done now? Shrugging it aside, she turned her thoughts back to the map in front of her.

"Could we not just go in the side entrance?" Nasuada asked, placing a finger on the map. There was a trap door on the left side of the castle, according to Murtagh it was not easy to open from the outside but, if they could get it open before being seen, it was not heavy guarded. Murtagh placed a hand on his chin, thinking it over.

"It may be our best bet, but I have my doubts if I will be able to get it open..."

"It will be opened," Eragon said, "and we will save Saphira." Nasuada raised an eyebrow at him, examining his facial expression. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was determined, and nothing would stop him.

"Very well then, we will use that entrance. If we can make it down the hallway, the stair case to the dragon keep is only a few feet away. The only problem is, once we get the wards down so we can get into the gates, we will have about...two minutes, at the most, before the dragon keep is swarming with imperial solderers."

"It will be done," Eragon whispered, as if talking to himself, "it has to."

**(Arya POV)**

Arya slowly walked into the cold water of Leona lake, lifting her leather pants so they would not get wet. She stopped when her feet were submerged, sighing in relief. The water always calmed her, although she knew not why. The elf glanced over her shoulder, looking at the dancing fires. The Varden's camp was not to far away, just outside of Belatona. They had decided not to stay inside the actual city when they had captured it six months earlier.

She took a step further into the water, it now coming up to her mid calf. She sighed, her thoughts racing. Eragon had tried to talk to her several times since she yelled at him yesterday, all of which she ignored. She didn't feel like talking to him, she was still angry. But, despite herself, she found she was slowly forgiving him. Each time she saw his milk chocolate eyes some of her anger melted away.

'_what happened to you Arya? You used to be so strong, nothing could change your opinion.'_ She thought.

'_He came.'_ Her conscience replied, leaving her thinking. She dug inside her, trying to find the solution. She came up empty handed, her brain raking over her thoughts. The elf was so confused, and so deep in thought, she failed to hear the splashing besides her. In fact, she didn't notice the person until they placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. Arya jumped forwards, despite the water. She felt herself falling, because of the water resistance, and she felt her heart jump. She reached out for anything that would hold her up, grasping at thin air.

She caught site of Eragons surprised face as he grabbed her hand, but it was to late. With a loud splash she was covered in the ice cold water. A second later another splash sounded next to her, and she felt someone grabbing her hands. She came up, coughing and sputtering. Blinking away the water she looked at Eragon. He was smirking slightly, still holding her hands, water dripped from his dark brown hair and eyelashes. Slowly, he shook his head, showering her with little pellets of water.

She stood abruptly, immediately flinching from the cold wind that hit her. The elf ran to the shore, allowing herself to lay on the grainy sand.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Arya." Eragon said, sitting besides her. The elf flipped on her back, staring at the stars in the sky.

"It is alright Eragon, I know you did not mean to." She replied after a slight hesitation. She hated the way her voice sounded. So formal, although he was her friend. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. It was Eragon who broke the silence,

"I am truly sorry for acting the way I did yesterday." Eragon whispered, "I did not mean to act the way I did, it was like some...force took over my actions. Murtagh has forgiven me, will you?" Arya shifted her weight so she could look at the rider. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to forgive him. Inside she knew the answer. She had forgiven him even as she walked away from him the day before.

"It is forgiven."

**A/N: Yes, another short filler chapter. But I have good news! The next chapter they leave to save Saphira, so you know that that will bring some action! Right? Well I hope you know that. I hope you liked/loved/hated or whatever this chapter...actually, I don't hope you hated it, but if you did I hope you let me know. **

**If you think Arya is a tad bit OOC, keep in mind it has been a year since Brisingr and she has spent the majority of that time with an emotionally distraught Eragon.**

**Reply to N1ghtSky: Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Reply to basketballstar: No problem, I'm just glad you read and enjoyed! **

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Thank you.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Lol, I guess that is a possibility...honestly, I wrote and re-wrote that battle scene about a thousand times, and that was the one I was most happy with, so that is why it is the way it is.**

**Reply to IronMikeTyson: Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: I own nothing, why would you even think I did? You know the books with the dragons? Yeah, that one! Pick it up. Now, on the verry bottom of the book, under the dragon, it says 'Eragon,' 'Eldest,' 'Brisingr,' or 'Inheritance.' Now look under those titles. What does it say there? Christopher Paolini. What's my name? NOT Christopher Paolini.**

Eragon groaned as he slid off of Thorns back, his legs almost giving out under him as he landed on the rough ground. They had been flying all day, traveling several hours, but were still leagues away from Uru'bean. The rider grumbled to himself as he unstrapped his pack from the dragons back, angrily throwing it to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Murtagh asked, sitting down next to Eragon, his own pack in hand. Eragon ran his hand through his brown hair; a nervous habit he had recently become accustomed to.

"No, I'm just anxious. I wish we could of covered more ground."

"Thorn is still tried from our flight here..." Murtagh trailed off, staring off into the distant landscape. There were no trees for at least a mile, maybe more. The hard, dry ground was covered in whiled, yellow grass. Eragon shifted his weight so his legs were tucked neatly underneath each other before digging in his pack for some food. Although he wasn't hungry, he needed something to keep him busy. "Besides." Murtagh continued, "Our plains will be more effective if we wait until the cover of night to get any closer."

Eragon grunted in response, filling his mouth with stale bread. He knew Murtagh was right, but that didn't stop the eternal itching, yelling at him to go and save Saphira. Silence engulfed the air as the two riders sat, staring at the decreasing sun, waiting until their time had come.

_Just a few more hours._ Eragon told himself, already drifting into his elven sleep.

_Eragon opened his eyes, to see a girl hovering above his head. It was her. Saphir._

"_I thought you wouldn't come back." She croaked, tears welling in her eyes, "I thought you abandoned me." Eragon sat up, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a large, circular room, that had windows that streaked from the ceiling to the floor. On the floor was a light silver star, the farthest points hitting the edge of the room. _

"_Why would you think that?" He asked, his eyes looking to her hands and feet. They were wrapped in chains, they held her in place so she could hardly move._

"_He was hurting me, and you just disappeared. Do you not like Servelia? Is that why you keep leaving?" The tears escaped her eyes now, creating a white streak on his dirt smeared face. For some reason, Eragon felt the strong need to comfort her. He felt guilty for her tears, like they were his fault which, in some way, they were._

_"This is the land of dreams, is it not?" She nodded, "Then I cannot control when I leave or not, if I wake up, I wake up." Saphir's blue eyes shone even brighter, because of her tears. She smiled a sad smile and said,_

"_But I stay here, it is simple. Just dig down deep inside yourself, and you don't have to wake. You __have control of when you are conscious, or in Servelia."_

"_But I can't." Eragon said, forcing each word. For some reason, her offer sounded tempting, "I have to rescue my dragon."_

"_But Eragon, don't you know? I am your dragon."_

Eragon sat straight up, an agonizing pain filled his back. Immediately, his hand wrapped around his body, removing the pine cone that was stuck to his skin. He tossed it aside, thinking about his dream. Saphir was his dragon? Saphira? Was that possible...

"Good your up." Murtagh said, throwing Eragon his pack, "It is time."

Heavy breathing. That's all Eragon could hear as he parted the bushes that hid him, earning him his first gimps at Uru'bean. The walls around the city hardly compared to the ones around the castle. They stood at least five feet taller than their brother walls, and looked much more intimidating. Sharp spiks protruded from the top, coming to such a sharp point, Eragon could hardly make out the end.

"Are you ready?" Murtagh whispered from his place next to Eragon. He nodded, he was ready. He was going to get his dragon back. Stealing one last glance at the Uru'bean, Eragon spun around. Murtagh stood in the center of the clearing, his eyes closed. Not a second later, he started chanting in the ancient language. Word after word fell from his lips, creating a steady rhythm. Eragon watched and waited, ready to spring into action at any time. Once the spell was complete, they only had a few minutes.

"It is done." Murtagh said, whipping a hand over his brow, "The first spell of many." Eragon nodded and muttered under his breath, starting his own spell. He resisted the urge to moan as his body changed, altering his appearance so he no longer looked the same. When Eragon opened his eyes, Murtagh had changed as well. He had shrunk a few inches, now standing a little shorter than Eragon. His hair was blond with read streaks, making it look like it was on fire. His now piercing blue eyes looked at Eragon, waiting for him to move.

Without further hesitation, he sprang into action. Eragon ran down the small hill, careful to stay in the shadows. In a matter of seconds he reached the wall, ready for the rest of their mission. His heart pumped in anticipation as he waited for Murtagh to catch up. When they were together, both riders pressed themselves up against the black stone, inching their way towards their destination. Eragon looked down, searching for the place they would enter. It was supposedly hidden, like the entrance to Helgrind, but Murtagh knew where it was.

"Stop." Murtagh whispered, a little to late. Eragon fell through the ground, rolling into a ball and falling head over heals. When he finally stopped rolling, he came to a stop on his back. He stared up at the stone ceiling for a while, waiting for everything to stop spinning. Once he was able to stand, he hopped to his feet. They were in a small cave, completely formed of rock. The walls were about twenty feet tall on each side, and completely smooth.

Murtagh made his way down, using magic, and landed with a soft _thud. _After that, they walked down the long twisting stone hall ways, which lead deep under the city of Uru'bean. They went on in the darkness for so long, Eragon wondered if they had passed the city completely. Another thing bothered him. How had they been able to come in so easily? How had no one known of this passage before?

"Why does no one know of this tunnel?" Eragon whispered, walking a little faster to catch up to Murtagh.

"The king built it with magic not that long ago, I'm the only one, other than himself, that knows of it."

"But surely he placed some sort of magic to let him know if someone discovered it?"

"He did, that's what I took care of earlier. The king taught me the spells needed to disable his system in case I ever needed to use it."

"Wouldn't he of changed the spells once you escaped?"

"One would think, but if that were so we would be swarmed with guards right now." Eragon remained silent after that, somewhat angry he was being led into this blind. What other traps was Murtagh just hoping he could disable? All other fears fled his body as he thought of Saphira. Ten minutes later, they reached the end of the long hall way.

"Brisingr." Murtagh whispered, creating a small flame on the tip of his finger. It was a dead end.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Eragon exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet.

"Up." Murtagh said, lifting a hand above his head, "Risa." Eragon watched as Murtagh floated upwards, disappearing completely from sight. Sighing, Eragon followed. He floated upwards for a while. No longer could he see the ground underneath him, nor could he see where he was going. The energy left his body at great levels. He started to panic when he became light headed, and still he could not see where he was going.

'_Eragon.'_ Kuthain said through their link, '_Use our energy, do not kill yourself.' _Eragon shivered as the dragons energy rushed through his veins, a burning sensation filling his body. He looked up, hoping to see Murtagh. A small light came from above, not to far away. With one last shove of magical energy, Eragon crawled through a door space. Murtagh crouched ten feet away, pulling his sword from a dead mans chest.

"We have to hurry." He said, jumping to his feet and running out the door. Eragon didn't hesitate, he followed right after him. Murtagh ran fast for a human, but to Eragon they were barely sped walking. Eragon sighed as they turned to run up the steps, longing to sprint to his dragons side. They made it half way up the stairs when they heard startled shouts from being them; they had found the dead guards.

"Go ahead of me." Murtagh said, drawing sword and coming to a stop. Eragon redoubled his speed, sprinting up the remainder of the stairs. As he broke into the corridor, he stumbled to a stop. A ground of about fifty guards awaited him. A surge of rage pulsed through Eragons veins as he pulled his sword from it's sheath. The men stood, unblinking, staring at Eragon.

"Who goes there? What is your purpose here?" One man shouted, taking a step forward. Eragon cocked his head, confused. Did they not recognize him? And then he remembered, he changed his appearance. Eragon took a step forward, raising Brisingr. "I said what is your purpose?" The mans voice cracked as he took a step back, fear shining in his eyes.

"I'm Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, and Dragon rider." Eragon said, raising his voice so all could hear. "And I believe, you are blocking the path to my dragon." And with that, he sprang forward, chopping of the mans head, the one who had spoken. A guard jumped at him, stabbing at his chest. Eragon jumped back and stabbed him in the abdomen.

The battle became a blur for Eragon, a blur of silver and red. Each man he killed flashed before his eyes, gnawing at his heart. But he had to do it, they were blocking him from Saphira. In a matter of minutes each man was dead, laying in a pool of their own blood. Eragon turned to the large doors before him, staring in wonder. On the other side, lay his dragon. This was it. He was getting his dragon back.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I don't know if you can tell, but I have major writers block right now...maybe it's because I'm writing it while my boyfriend is here...?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Reply to basketballstar: Thank you. :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: lol, I was hoping someone would find that part funny! :)**

**Reply to OoOxylionOoO: YAY! New reviewer! :D Welcome, thanks for reading and liking my story!**

**Reply to IronMikeTyson: haha, Eragon always gets off the hook, does he not?**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Sorry for short chapters, this one is slightly longer. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Joy unexplainable overtook Eragons soul as he grunted, pushing on the doors. They flew open easily, not even a threat to his superior strength. Eragon swept his eyes over the length of the room, his eyes falling on a lump of blue in the corner.

Sapphire blue, the same color as his beloved Saphira. But it wasn't the lump that caught his attention, it was the figure standing next to it. Dressed in black a man stood, sword hovering over the dragons neck.

"Eragon, so good of you to join us." Galbatorix hissed, his deep voice echoing against the walls, "And Murtagh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Eragon could hear heavy breathing next to him, Murtaghs breathing, but his focus was else where.

It was staring at the sword inches away from his dragons neck.

"Won't you boys join me? Then I won't have to kill this poor dragon here." Galbatorix poked Saphiras scales gently, causing her to hiss.

"Don't touch her!" Eragon roared, raising his sword. The kings expression turned from annoyed to amused, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Eragons heart began to ache, his mind yelling at him to reach out to Saphira, but he could not. If he did his mind would be open, and the king would take control of his actions. Instead he did the opposite, focusing on thickening his mental barriers.

"Now now, there's no need for that Eragon. Your choice is simple. Join me, or your dragon dies."

"Oh, but you wont, you've proven that already." Eragon hissed, his voice shaking with anger. If he was sure of one thing, he was sure his dragon would not die. He would not allow it, he had only just gotten her back.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" The king raised an eyebrow, letting his sword drop to her scales. Saphira roared as a single drop of crimson blood ran down her neck.

"No!" Eragon took a step forward, readying his sword.

"Don't move or she will die!" Eragon froze, glancing back at Murtagh. He had his sword in one hand and the scroll in the other, little by little he was unrolling it.

Murtagh looked his half brother in the eye, nodding slightly. Eragon knew what he had to do, they had made the decision in case something like this happened, but there was a slight gnawing at the back of his mind telling him the chances of success was slim to none.

"Malthinae!" Eragon barked, holding up his right palm. As the magic started to take effect, his gedway insignia started to glow, even as his strength started to fade.

Galbatorix started to fight it, each second Eragon got weaker and weaker. The rider fell to his knees as his vision started to blur, causing him to draw energy from Kuthain.

'_Do not waist much on this Shadeslayer, there is much fighting to come.'_ The ancient dragon warned. Ignoring the warning Eragon drew even more energy, forcing the old king to stay in place. Each second that passed was like agony, Eragon grew weaker and weaker.

Doubt started to crawl Eragons brain, forcing him to think of a way out. If he released the magic he would only have a few second to attack before Saphira was killed, if even that. He was supposed to hold Galbatorix in place until, at least, Saphira was free of her magical chains.

Eragon knew that wasn't going to happen, so he forced himself on his feet, swaying slightly. He lifted his sword and, as he released the magic, let out a yell. Galbatorix reacted immediately, meting Eragons blow with such force Eragon stumbled backwards.

"Fool!" Galbatorix yelled, swinging his sword at Eragons head. The rider jumped to the side, just barely missing the sword as it went swooshing past his ear, "Did you really think you could defeat me?"

Eragon grunted as his sword hit Galbatorix's, spraying sparks in the air. He jumped back, spinning around so he was aiming for the kinds left calf. He blocked the blow easily, catching Eragons sword and spinning his own in a circle.

With a gasp Eragon released his sword as pain exploded in his elbow. The king took advantage of the situation, swinging his sword at Eragons bare chest. The rider jumped back, hitting his swords hilt with his heal.

Eragon fell back, his head hitting the stone floor with a _thud. _As his vision blurred he gasped for air that no longer filled his lungs.

"Fool of a boy." The king spat, lifting his sword to Eragons neck, "Join me now and I'll spare your life."

"Never." Eragon hissed.

"So be it." And then a crashing force came down on Eragons mental barriers, making him cry out in pain. Tears blurred his vision as he focused on keeping the evil king out of his thoughts. Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like years as the king forced himself, little by little into Eragons brain.

And then the force was gone, leaving Eragon gasping for breath and fighting back tears. The rider forced himself to his knees, looking around the room. Murtagh was battling with the king, and having some trouble by the looks at it.

Eragon reached for his sword, hopping to his feet, "No Eragon!" Murtagh gasped, "She is almost free of her chains! Finish reading the scroll!" Nodding, Eragon ran to Saphiras side, dropping to his knees.

"Saphira." He cooed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her massive head to face him, her eyes glistening in the torch light. Eragon grabbed the scroll, starting where Murtagh had made a cut with his sword.

He chanted for a few minutes, being careful not to stumble over words. If he messed up it could have the opposite effect. Finally the chains dropped from her wrists, falling to the ground. The second they hit the stone they started smoking, before bursting into flames.

"Go!" Eragon shouted, pointing to the window. With a roar Saphira jumped from the window, flapping her wings. "Murtagh, now!" Eragon shouted as he reached for his sword. Both riders ran, jumping from the window.

Weightlessness over took Eragon as he fell, making him fell lightheaded. Finally he fell onto Thorns back, grunting as he made contact.

"Letta du Bullts!" Murtagh barked, stopping the arrows from hitting either dragon. The flapping of large wings encircled them, filling Eragon with dread. Glancing over his shoulder he could just barely make out the outline of a dragon. And a large one at that.

"Close your eyes, tell Thorn to do the same." Eragon yelled at Murtagh. '_Saphira, close your eyes.'_ He added mentally, not quite sure if she heard him. She seemed distant, almost like she was half dead.

"Garjzla!" At his word the sky erupted into light, followed by the pained roar of a dragon and the cry of a man.

**A/N: Sorry if this really sucks, but I had surgery yesterday so please be nice to me! The room is spinning right now so I'm not going to go back and edit it.**

**Reply to TheReeDeR9295: What do you mean it is the only fiction that I've made for myself?**

**Reply to Schwan: Lol, thanks. :)**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Ah, yes, good advice. :)**

**Reply to IronMikeTyson: Thanks :)**

**Reply to OoOXylionOoO Thanks.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Ha, yup. :)**

**Thanks for being so patient guy, I feel bad for not updating sooner, but my computer was broken. :(**


End file.
